bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Boris the Wolf/Gallery
This article contains a gallery of images related to Boris the Wolf. Games Bendy and the Ink Machine = Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Chapter 2: The Old Song Chapter 3: Rise and Fall BorisDoll UI.png|A Boris plush. BorisArt.png|A mishmash of Boris, Bendy and Alice pictures. YourGonnaPlayTheWolfsGame.png|Boris' table cards along with a doodle of himself. HellinaBasket.png|Boris with Bendy in "Go to Hell in a Hand Basket" poster in-game. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Fan art winner ch3 decal showbizbendy.png|Boris in the poster for "Showbiz Bendy". Chapter 5: The Last Reel Screenshot 2018-10-26 at 2.00.36 PM.png|Boris with Bendy and Alice Angel in the framed picture. Texture Assets BorisPoster.png|Boris from his "Sheep Songs!" poster, seen from Chapter 1 and onward. FinaleCel.png|Texture of the framed picture of Boris with Bendy and Alice Angel. BendyFilmClip Handbasket.gif|Boris in a clip of "Hell in a Hand Basket". BendyFilmClip Picnic.gif|Boris in a clip of "Sheep Songs". |-|Bendy in Nightmare Run = Gameplay BorisFail.png|Boris' fail screen for Death and Taxis. Bendy_walks_the_Planks'_Ending_(Boris).jpeg|Pirate Boris and a defeated Chester on the Final Act screen for Bendy Walks the Plank. Death_and_Taxis's_Ending_(Boris).jpeg|Mechanic Boris on the Final Act screen for Death and Taxis. Soup Gone Bad Ending (Boris).jpeg|Boris in a crane and a defeated Canoodle on the Final Act screen for Soup Gone Bad. Dewey Decimated Ending (Boris).jpeg|Librarian Boris and a defeated Dewey on the Final Act screen for Dewey Decimated. Texture Assets CharPortraitBoris.png|Boris's portrait during gameplay. CharPortraitBorisHurt.png|Boris's portrait during gameplay when hurt. GameOverBoris.png|Boris in Game Over screen. BorisWinChest.png|Boris as a pirate after defeating Chester. BorisWinCab.png|Boris as a mechanic after defeating Gaskette. BorisWinJunkyard.png|Boris operating a crane after defeating Canoodle. BorisWinInkwell.png|Boris as a librarian after defeating Dewey. Boris Master Texture.png|Boris' texture layout. Boris Face Anim Texture.png|Boris' face textures. Miscellaneous NightmareRun-Boris-model.jpg|Boris in the collection of costumes and weapons. |-|Bendy and the Dark Revival = Cartoons Animated Shorts 1929 = Tombstone Picnic 3.gif|Boris eating a sandwich from the picnic. 4.gif|Boris pulling the picnic blanket away and cause Bendy to slip away. 5.gif|Boris going back to eat a sandwich after pulling the picnic blanket. 6.gif|Boris feeling unaware of Bendy attempting to pull a prank on him. 7.gif|Boris getting pranked by Bendy. 8.gif|Boris with a picnic basket falling onto his head and goes back eating a sandwich. |-|1930s = Haunted Hijinx SleepingBeauty.gif|Boris sleeping inside his house while Bendy is inspecting. 3rd.gif|Boris scaring Bendy with his ghost costume. 4th.gif|Boris taking Bendy's trick-or-treat basket after he runs away. Snow Sillies RipMrSnowman.jpg|Boris before reclaiming the carrot after Bendy's snowman melted. Cheap Seats Bendy showing the poster to Boris through phone.png|Bendy showing the poster to Boris through the phone. Boris reject Bendy request.png|Boris turns down Bendy's request. Bendy and Alice watching Boris at Theater.png|The movie that Bendy and Alice watch turns out to have Boris as the actor. Miscellaneous FourDaysUntil5.gif|An animated image of Boris as a teaser for Chapter 5 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. TimetheHobos-doodles.jpg|Boris from the character doodles by TimetheHobo. HappyBirthdayBendy.gif|Boris and the gang in the animated image for the game's 1 year anniversary. TimetheHobos-Doodles2.jpg|Boris from another Bendy and the Ink Machine doodles by TimetheHobo. Animation1.png|An image of Boris from one of the "Tombstone Picnic" scenes in the high-quality version with Bendy falling off-camera. Animation2.png|Ditto. Animation3.png|Ditto. Miscellaneous Merchandise = Products Boris-plush2.jpg|Boris' plush toy. Boris-heavenly-plush.jpg|Boris' plush toy in Heavenly Toys edition. Boris-hanger.jpg|Boris' clip in Series 1. Boris-clip.jpg|Boris' clip in Series 2. Collectible-figures2.jpg|Boris' collectible figurine. BorisTheWolf-vinyl-unboxed.jpg|Boris' vinyl. Boris-vinyl-white.jpg|Ditto, but in white edition. Boris-pillow.jpg|Boris' plush pillow. Clarinet-Boris-minifigure.jpg|A mini figure of Boris playing the clarinet, found in Bacon Soup packages. Boris-PlushClip.jpg|Boris' plush clip. Boris-Funko.jpg|Boris' Funko POP! figure. Boris-with-Bacon-Soup-POP.jpeg|Boris' Funko POP! figure with a Bacon Soup. Sunshade.jpg|Boris in the automobile sunshade with Bendy and Alice, exclusive at Hot Topic stores. Boris-minifigure.jpg|Boris' buildable set minifigure. Bendy-Blanket.jpg|Boris' "chibi" version for the blanket exclusive to Amazon. Miscellaneous BorisTheWolfIsAShirtNow.png|Boris' official image for merchandise. Borisplush.jpg|The image of the prototype design of Boris' plush toy. Boris-plush-toy.jpg|An older version of Boris' plush toy. Boris-plush-description.jpg|Boris' plush toy from the offering image. Note the slight different looks for the plush toy. |-|Winning Fanarts = Hellhandbasket.png|Boris along with Bendy in the "Go to Hell in a Hand Basket" poster, created by one of the Chapter 3 fanart contest winners Shannon Marie. Showbiz_Bendy.jpg|Boris along with Bendy and Alice in the "Showbiz Bendy" poster, created by one of the Chapter 4 fanart contest winners MissPeya. All wash up!.png|Boris with Bendy and Alice in the "All Washed Up!" poster, created by one of the fanart contest winners for the Bendy series' future, Catherine S. Construction_Corruption.png|Boris with Bendy in the "Construction Corruption" poster, created by one of the fanart contest winners for the Bendy series' future, WhicheverComa. InkRiverFanart-by-Sky.jpg|Boris in the "Swimm'ink Pool" fanart for official T-shirts by SKY-Lia. |-|Others = HappyHalloween-from-JoeyDrewStudios.jpeg|Boris in the Happy Halloween image. JoeyDrewStudios-Christmas2019.jpg|Boris in the Merry Christmas image along with Bendy and Alice Angel. PeekingBoris.jpg|Boris in the Happy Groundhog Day image. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries